Prom Night
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Brenda is raped on prom night and threatened that if she tells the truth about who did it, her father Jim will be destroyed. So what will Brenda do keep the secret to save her father or get justice for herself? Will she let her so called friends help her through this? What about Dylan and Kelly?
1. Chapter 1

PROM NIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

CHAPTER ONE

Brenda watches as Kelly and Dylan kiss yet again. The gang walks over to them and they all start laughing. Brenda feels like she is no longer a part of the gang that she is just Brandon's sister again.

Tony Miller walks up to Brenda and asks her to dance which she happily accepts. As the night starts to wind down she is supposed to go with the gang to where the Hollywood sign is they were hiking up there. She told Tony this when the rest of the gang started leaving with telling her that they were ready to hike up there.

Tony said he would take her home now so she could go and she said yes she was ready to go. Tony nods to two of his friend and they run out and get in their cars and they follow Tony. They know where he is going and why.

Brenda notices that he is going the wrong way to go to her house. "Tony, I don't live out this way."

"I know Brenda, but I have something that I am dying to show you. Just relax. We will be there soon. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I supposed not." Her brother probably didn't even wait for her at the house getting his backpack.

Brenda was right. Brandon didn't wait and the only one that noticed that she hadn't joined the gang was Andrea. She asked where Brenda was and Brandon said that he didn't know and didn't care where she was, or her drama was. He would later regret those words.

Brenda lay there after the three of them raped her with no more fight left in her. Her beautiful gown was torn and muddy.

Tony told Brenda, "If you tell the police it was me who raped you I will come after you or if I cannot a friend of ours will plus my Dad is one of Jim Walsh's biggest clients and if you tell the police I will make sure your father is ruined in this town. Do you understand me, Brenda? I will destroy your father. So if you tell I will destroy everything you know. If you keep quiet about it being me who raped you I will have my father introduce Jim Walsh to the real money makers in this town and he will have so many clients that he will have to hire more staff to help him out. Now Brenda do you understand what I will do if you tell and what will happen to your father if you don't tell? Call the police they will need a statement but do not implicate me or else. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Brenda thinks about her father and the fact that he would lose everything if she told what really happened.

"Now you will tell everyone that I dropped you off and someone grabbed you outside of your house and took you out here and raped you. You tell them there was three of them, stay close to the truth, but don't mention the three of us names or you will suffer and your father will pay for it."

"I know."

"Good, now start walking that way back to town." Tony said, pointing the direction they came out in.

Tony and the other two jocks got in their cars and left Brenda alone after picking up the used condoms. They just got in their cars and left her there to walk back to town. Brenda was scared. She had her purse, but no cell phone or anything else that would help her. She started walking and walked a good mile and a half she had lost her shoes somewhere so her feet were sore from walking on the paved road when suddenly she saw headlights and she was scared as to who could be. An elderly couple saw the condition she was in and let her use their cell phone to call the police. "Yes my name is Brenda Walsh and I was raped. I am out on the old mill road not sure how far out, I am hurt and need an ambulance. My parents are my next of kin and I would like someone to notify them."

"Someone will be right there." The ladies voice assures Brenda.

Brenda hangs up from the police and calls her parents and Jim answers the phone and Brenda almost hangs up, but knows she has to do this. "Brandon, left to go up to the Hollywood sign where are you, and why haven't you checked in? I know you are upset over Dylan and Kelly now, but you should have been here when Brandon was ready to go now you can't go up there and be with your friends because I nor your mother will be taking you and Brandon and the gang sure isn't going to come to get you."

"Daddy, I was raped tonight that is why I wasn't there to go with Brandon." A crying Brenda tells her father.

Jim is shocked and says "You didn't say you were raped? Did you?"

"Yes, I was raped by three guys tonight. So I'm sorry if I couldn't get there to go with Brandon. I was a little busy trying to get away from these three guys who were raping me until I just gave up sorry. Oh the police are coming I can hear the sirens. I'm going to hang up now. Goodbye." Brenda hangs up and she shouldn't be surprised that he was upset that she wasn't there to go with Brandon.

Jim yells for Cindy and tries to gently tell her that Brenda was raped by three guys and Cindy wants to go and be with Brenda. Jim doesn't know where to go though. He lifts the phone and dials the last number that called the house and sure enough it rings and an older man answers. "You don't know me but my daughter is Brenda Walsh and she was just talking to me on the phone and I need to talk to her again. I need to find out where she is so we, me and my wife, can be there for Brenda so we can see her. Please sir, help us."

"I would let you talk to her but she collapsed and they are loading her in the ambulance now. Let me see what I can find out." The older man went over to the ambulance and told the EMT that Brenda Walsh which was the girls name he informed them and that her father is on the phone. The EMT took the phone and told Jim that they would be taking her to Beverly Hills Medical Center. The EMT asked about medicine and if she was on any drugs or anything and Jim told them birth control pills is all she was on. No drugs. Jim asked why Brenda collapsed and the EMT said she didn't know. She told Jim that she hasn't woken up yet and that she was probably just shocked about what happened to her. Jim after the EMT was done asking questions hung up and Jim decides to call Brandon and tell him about Brenda.

The gang is sitting around by the fire joking and laughing, not missing Brenda at all it seemed. Out of nowhere Brandon's cell phone rings and he knows something had to have happened because he told his parents that he would not be coming back after Brenda because she knew what time he wanted to leave by. Brandon with a worried look told Steve to shut the music off which he did and Brandon answered the phone and is shocked by what he hears. "While you were having fun with your friends Brenda was getting gang raped. If you can tear yourself away from them meet us at Beverly Hills Medical Center she collapsed and the EMTs think she is in shock. She is going to need her family and that means you too. So get your ass down here now."

"Dad, I will meet you at the hospital as soon as I can get down to the car and get there. I'm sorry, I guess I should have waited for her."

"It's too late for that. Just get down here." Jim yells and everyone hears that.

"I will Dad." Brandon hangs up and starts packing his stuff up and Steve asks "What's wrong?"

"Brenda, my god, she was gang raped tonight. While we were up here having fun without her she was getting raped by three guys."

No one knows what to say and then Dylan starts packing his stuff up to the dismay of Kelly who asks "What are you doing?"

"Brenda, she needs me. I am going to the hospital with Brandon. I just realized that I still love Brenda and want to be with her, my god she must be devastated."

"She collapsed and they think she's in shock after what happened to her."

Andrea starts packing her stuff up and so does everyone else even a devastated Kelly does. Dylan still loved Brenda. How did she miss that?

Steve puts the fire out and they all start hiking down to where their cars are. It takes them a half hour to get to them and then they hi tail it to Beverly Hills Medical Center. They get there and the seven of them find his parents who are shocked to see the others with Brandon.

Jim asked "What are they doing here?"

"We are her friends and we want to be here for her." Steve says.

"No Steve you are no friend of my daughter. If you were you would have stood by her when it was revealed that Dylan cheated on her with Kelly. But no, not one of you supported her. You supported Kelly and Dylan, not one of you were there when she was crying herself to sleep or needed to talk and that includes you Brandon, yet I thought as her twin that you would want to know about this, but I may have been wrong to call you because you didn't support her either. You haven't, none of you have wanted her around since Dylan and her broke up or should I say when Dylan broke Brenda. You broke my daughter's spirit and heart and she hasn't been the same since you and her broke up Dylan so why are you here. You don't care about her. You and Kelly broke my daughter. I want you out of here and take the rest of her so called friends with you."

Pleas Review!


	2. Chapter 2

PROM NIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"No Steve you are no friend of my daughter. If you were you would have stood by her when it was revealed that Dylan cheated on her with Kelly. But no, not one of you supported her. You supported Kelly and Dylan, not one of you were there when she was crying herself to sleep or needed to talk and that includes you Brandon, yet I thought as her twin that you would want to know about this, but I may have been wrong to call you because you didn't support her either. You haven't, none of you have wanted her around since Dylan and her broke up or should I say when Dylan broke Brenda. You broke my daughter's spirit and heart and she hasn't been the same since you and her broke up Dylan so why are you here. You don't care about her. You and Kelly broke my daughter. I want you out of here and take the rest of her so called friends with you."

"Dad, you can't do that. They are concerned about Brenda too."

"Where were you and the rest of them when Brenda was being raped by three men? Oh that's right Brandon, you left her instead of waiting for her. You wanted to go hike up to the Hollywood sign to spend time with _your_ friends. Not one of you has supported Brenda. Dylan was Brenda's boyfriend, but that didn't matter to Kelly. She went after him anyway and Dylan instead of being faithful to Brenda cheated on her with Kelly, Brenda's so-called best friend. She is easy after all. Not one of you including you, Brandon, supported Brenda. How could you not be there for Brenda, Brandon? After all Brenda is only your twin sister which doesn't matter to you, does it Brandon? All of you including you, Brandon, I shouldn't have called you. I am so disappointed in you, Brandon."

A hurt Brandon started to speak, "Dad, I love Brenda, she's my twin. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly, Brandon? For taking Kelly and Dylan's side? For not waiting tonight for your sister? And what did you say, oh yeah, you weren't going to wait for Brenda, she should have been there when you were ready to go, you were leaving and weren't coming back after her. She wasn't there so you left and what was happening to Brenda when you said that? Oh yeah she was busy getting gang raped. Did any of you care that she wasn't there at the Hollywood sign with you guys? If any of you say yes, I would be surprised. Did you even notice? Before you left to go up there Brandon, you told your mother and I you would not be coming back down to get Brenda. You supported Kelly and Dylan when they cheated on Brenda. Where was your family loyalty to your sister or your friends? Your friends. Brenda had to deal with losing the guy she loved cheating on her with her best friend. Some friend you turned out to be, Kelly. Where were the rest of you when this was happening? Oh that's right supporting Kelly and Dylan and not Brenda. And you wonder why I don't want you here?"

"I'm not leaving, Jim. I know I screwed up and hurt Brenda. I know I made a mistake in cheating on her and not choosing her. I know that I may be the last person you want around Brenda, but I realized tonight that I still love Brenda. I will not abandon her again. I love her and I'm sorry I didn't realize it before this happened. I do realize now though and I will be here for her." Dylan passionately said.

Cindy smiled, thankful that Dylan had realized that he still loved Brenda. He would help her daughter get through this. "I'm happy that you realize that, Dylan. You may be the only one who can help her get through this."

Jim turned and glared at Cindy. "I will not let Dylan anywhere near Brenda. He hurt her badly and she was shattered that he would choose Kelly over her and that they cheated on her and snuck around behind her back. No, Dylan, you will not be allowed anywhere near my daughter after what you did. You chose Kelly and not Brenda and all my daughter had ever done is love you, and support you. She stood by you, always and what did you do when the going got tough. You left her for Kelly. Your choice stands. I will not let you hurt her again."

"Jim, Dylan will not be barred from seeing Brenda. She loves Dylan. You know that. If you want her to get through this than you will not bar Dylan from seeing her. She will need him and her friends to help her get through this."

"No, she won't need them."

"No, Jim, she will need all the support she can get and you may not like Dylan and Brenda together, but you will not interfere this time with them. She will need Dylan and his strength to get through this." Cindy told her husband and she then turns to face Dylan. "Dylan, you have to be sure that you love Brenda and that you will be there for her and that you won't take the easy way out this time. She is going to need you, but if you really don't love her and want to be there for her than walk away now. She will come to rely on you being there and if you can't be there for her like that then it is better if you just stay as her friend, like Steve and David are. You have to be sure this time, Dylan, no second guessing as to who you want. Choose either Brenda or Kelly? For good, but know this if you choose Brenda it won't be a walk in the park. She is going to need you to be her boyfriend, yes, her friend, her confidant and the next few months will be hard, so be careful in who you choose. Be sure, Dylan."

"I am sure, Cindy. The minute I heard about what happened to Brenda, I knew I needed to be with her. Not just as a friend, I realized I still love her. I am still in love with her. I know I haven't shown it, but I do love her. I will be there for her." Dylan turned to Jim and said, "I know I hurt her, Jim. I know I cheated on her and chose Kelly, but Jim, I know I made a mistake, I do love Brenda and she is going to need all of us and not fighting either, that would just hurt her more. For now, can we put aside our differences to take care of her? I will do anything to help her, because I love her more than anything or anyone. She has always stood by me and now it is my turn to stand by her. Let me do that Jim. Please. She will need us not fighting, but getting along."

Brandon speaks up. "Dad, he is right. Bren, is going to need all of us including our friends."

"Mr. Walsh, we want to be there for Brenda. None of us has been the friend that we should have been to her, we have all just accepted that Dylan was with Kelly and not Brenda and none of us supported her like we should have. We won't make that mistake again. She needs us. We are her friends. We need to be there for her and we need to make up to her for not being there and now she needs us more than she ever has. Let us be there, please, Mr. Walsh. I want to be a better friend to her than I have been. She needs me. She needs all of us."

Cindy is moved by what Donna said and looked at her husband. "Alright, I will let you see Brenda, but the minute any of you hurt her or not support her you won't get another chance to be there for her and that goes for you too, Dylan. You have one chance and one chance only Dylan, so don't blow it."

Dylan looked at his hands and held out his hand and offered it to Jim who looked at it and finally reaches out to shake his hand. He knew that his daughter still loved Dylan and because of this decided to give him a chance, but if he hurt his daughter again, there would be no more chances.

The doctor soon came out to talk to Brenda's family and friends. The police had questions for the Walsh's since Brenda had told the doctor and police that she had been dropped off by Tony Miller and been taken from in front of her house and taken out there and raped and left out there. Brenda had no choice she felt but to lie. She had to protect her family. So she did what she was told to do.

The detective that had been assigned to this case felt so bad for Brenda and what she told the doctor and detective happened. The detective knew that something was off but not what. Would the truth about that night come out? Only time would tell.

Brenda sat in her bed all alone and thought about the lies she told the police detective and wanted to recant all of them, and put Tony and his friend's in jail for what they did to her. Her father, her family would lose everything if she did and that is not something she was going to risk.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

PROM NIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

CHAPTER THREE

Brenda sat in her bed all alone and thought about the lies she told the police detective and wanted to recant all of them, and put Tony and his friend's in jail for what they did to her. Her father, her family would lose everything if she did and that is not something she was going to risk. She couldn't be responsible for her father losing everything and their family would lose everything if she told the truth. She wasn't going to risk that, but she sure wanted to. She wanted Tony and his two friends pay for what they did to her. How could she do that though and keep her family safe? She couldn't see a way of making them pay, but she would think and she would find a way. She was Brenda Walsh after all and she wasn't about to take this laying down, she would fight back and win. She just didn't know how yet. But she would. She wasn't about to let Tony and his two friends and what they did to her, raping her, she wasn't going to let them win which they thought they had and she was going to let them continue thinking they had, but they may think that she would do exactly what they wanted and for now she would play along, but she would find a way out for her and her family then she nails their asses to the wall. They were not going to get away with what they did to her. She just had to figure out how to keep her family safe and make them pay.

She didn't know how she was going to make them pay right now, she was hurting too bad from what they did to her, they were rough with her and the doctor said she had bruising and tearing and had to sew the tares up which really hurt, but the doctor said it had to be done. She wanted to ask the doctor if she could go home, she didn't want to stay in the hospital. She wanted to go home, she wanted time to herself so she could think this thing through. She wanted to take a shower, she felt dirty and she was hurting physically and emotionally. She knew the doctor had asked her who she wanted told about what had happened to her, and the detective that had taken her statement after Dr. Amber had done a rape kit and they both were going to talk to her parents and brother.

She had lied to Doctor Amber and the police detective Nathan Hall. Her acting ability sure came in handy tonight. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to get through this and she would get through this.

She wondered if Brandon was here, or if he was still up at the Hollywood sign? She knew that none of their so-called friends were here. She sure wished Dylan was here. She always felt safe in his arms and she could really use that safe feeling right now. He was with Kelly though so that wasn't going to happen. She wondered if any of their so-called friends were here? She doubted it. She doubted that any of them would even care. She had come to the realization that since her and Dylan had broken up they weren't her friends anymore they were _Brandon's friends_ who because of her being his sister that she was invited to the Peach Pit or wherever they were hanging out because they couldn't not invite her but she knew they were not her friends, they were Brandon's. She sure missed Valerie Malone, her best friend from Minnesota. She sure could use her now. She knew that Val would help her figure out how to get back at Tony and his two jock friends. She knew that she could tell Val what was going on and that she wouldn't betray her trust. She would help her figure a way out of this for Brenda. Maybe, Brenda could call and talk to Valerie. She supposed she could mention to her parents that she wanted to talk to Val. Maybe, they would call her for her. She couldn't let anyone overhear what she needed to talk to Val about though. She needed and wanted Val to come out to Beverly Hills and help her, but how to get that done, she had no idea.

The nurse that was assigned to Brenda came in to help Brenda take a shower and wash the dirty feeling that Brenda felt off her. She needed a shower. She wanted to wash Tony and the other two off her and hopefully feel clean again.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room, the doctor was telling the Walsh's and friends about Brenda's injuries, the bruising, the tares, the state of mind that Brenda was in.

When Dr. Amber was done and she was asked about when Brenda could go home and Dylan asked what to expect when it came to Brenda emotionally. Dr. Amber told them that Brenda would need to see a counselor to help her overcome her rape. She would need the support of all her family and friends. When they were done asking questions of Dr. Amber she left and the police detective Nathan Hall who had his partner Michael Raggbee run the rape kit that Dr. Amber Westley had done to the police lab and he stayed behind to question Brenda's family and friends, hoping that they would have heard something or have a clue as to who would do this to Brenda Walsh who seemed so nice. Brenda didn't know who did this to her, she never saw their faces she told him. He had been an Special Victim Unit detective for several years now and something about this case nagged at him, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

The rape kit that Dr. Amber Westley did on Brenda showed that she was raped. Her body was covered in bruises, her back had little bumps and scrapes on it from where she was thrown down on rocks while she was raped. He had no doubts that Brenda Walsh was raped. So, what was nagging him. He would figure it out, he always did.

Detective Nathan Hall asked a lot of questions of all of them about Brenda including where Dylan, being Brenda's ex, was when the rape happened. He had an alibi or should he say 6 alibis. Everyone in the gang knew where he was when Brenda was being raped. He was with everyone at the Hollywood sign.

The detective asked Cindy, Jim and Brandon if they heard Tony Miller's car drop Brenda off and if they saw anyone suspicious looking around the neighborhood in the last few days. Did they hear any car outside of their house? Any chance that they heard or seen anything out of the ordinary? No one heard anything or saw anything. Nathan and his partner Michael would question their neighbors to see if anyone had heard or seen anything out of the ordinary during the time before she was taken and when she was taken from in front of her house.

They didn't have much to go on, Nathan thought and knew that this may end with no arrests. There was no semen at the place that Brenda said she was raped at. There was no semen on Brenda either except for two drops that must have happened when one of the guys pulled the condom off. Dr. Amber found that. They would run it through the system, but unless the person's DNA was in the system the sperm would be no good unless an arrest is made. The Crime Scene Investigators were busy on Old Mill Road where Brenda was raped trying to find evidence to give Brenda peace of mind and put her rapists in prison where they belong.

Dr. Amber Westley's nurse came out just as the detective was finishing asking them all questions. He gave them each a card with his numbers on it if they thought of anything that might be useful give him a call. He had already given one to Brenda.

The nurse bent, no broke, the rules when she took everyone with her back to Brenda's room. The nurse liked Brenda and after Brenda told her that the only person that was in her corner was her Mom. Her Dad, brother and her so-called friends weren't her friends but were her twin brother Brandon's friends, would not care about what happened to her. They all were up at the Hollywood sign. None of them including her twin brother missed her being up there with them. She would be shocked if she knew they came down because they were worried about her and loved her.

Since she didn't have any real friends and needed someone to help her she was going to ask her Mom if Valerie could come here to Beverly Hills if Val's parents would agree to that. She would have to wait and see if that could be arranged and if her parents would agree to that. She knew Val would come if her parent's and Brenda's parents would agree to Val coming. She sure hoped so because she needed help and she could count on Val to help her. Val was closer than a sister to her. They were best friends growing up. She knew that Val was who she wanted to help her. She was not going to let Tony and his two friends, Ron and Bruce get away with what they did to her.

She knew the nurse had gone to tell her parents they could come back. She knew that Brandon and the others were up at the Hollywood sign having fun while she was being raped and still was up there, she figured. Boy was she in for a surprise when her parents and her so-called friends walked into her hospital room.

Please review!


End file.
